Sensei, I'm in Love with You
by touhka
Summary: Why on earth would anyone need love? Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei can't figure it out. But Leon-sensei should stop draping himself across that Kagamine Len. It is simply unsightly. YAOI (M for later chappies). Kiyoteru/Len. Student/teacher love.
1. An Atypical Boy's Confession

"_Sensei, I'm in love with you."_

Kiyoteru watched as the speaker lowered his head in shame at his own words. His confession had been weak, muffled, but perhaps to him it was like a slap through the air. For an instant the student looked up at Kiyoteru with a glimmer of hope in his eye, but almost immediately he averted his gaze. He must have realized there was no sense for hoping— the poor soul. Sometimes it hurt to be sensible.

Kiyoteru knew the boy; he was his student in homeroom as well his mathematics class. He was the boy of the Kagamine twins, although his sister was better known than him. A fact probably attributed to her position as the student council secretary. Kiyoteru was unsure of his first name, however. Was it Ken? The blond haired, blue eyed boy who stood coyly in front of him seemed too cute to be called Ken.

Oh, yes. Len. It was Len.

Seemed cute enough.

Truthfully, Kiyoteru was so bored he almost wanted to humor himself by accepting the boy's confession. They could "date" for a while, and then break up at Kiyoteru's leisure.

But it was too troublesome, not to mention the potential consequences of the fling.

Kiyoteru would just have to stick to the night scene. Ice Mountain was doing just fine after all.

The teacher feigned gentleness, as he usually did with this type of situation, "I'm sorry, Kagamine-kun. I'm afraid I cannot accept your confession."

The boy was silent. Without saying anything, he looked back up at Kiyoteru again.

Kiyoteru had to make a conscious effort to not look away from Len's gaze. There was something in eyes again, not hope but intensity. Kiyoteru hated it. It was too serious, too sincere. He didn't want to handle this. He didn't want it imposed on him.

"Please think about our positions. I am your teacher, we cannot have such a relationship," Kiyoteru said, subduing his bout of panic, "You are a smart boy and I know you are more than capable of being reasonable. You simply are young and confused. These feelings will subside."

_These feelings will subside._ How disgusting. How exemplary of the disgusting, fickle human heart.

It was true though. Everyone knew it.

Kiyoteru either expected Len to throw a fit, quietly leave, or cry. That is what most of his confessors did.

But what Len did made Kiyoteru a little curious, uncomfortably so.

The boy smiled at the teacher, a little too sadly.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

He sounded as if he was putting himself back together. Like he'd already been broken even before he'd confessed, and was now putting himself back together.

So scary.

Then the boy just stood there, waiting for Kiyoteru to walk away. The teacher did just that, wanting to leave just as much as Len wanted him to stay.

Human feelings.

Repulsive.

* * *

The next day his eyes were puffy and looked sore.

During mathematics class, as Len rested his head atop his arms, looking out of the window next to him, Kiyoteru also noticed that his hair looked a little strange. But he couldn't quite place it.

A friend approached Len and talked to him, tones of concern in his voice.

"_As if he really cares," _Kiyoteru couldn't help thinking. But that was just it wasn't it? Humans would feign care and gentleness, just as he had done yesterday when rejecting Kagamine-kun's confession, but they would never find it within themselves to honestly give a damn about what happened to others.

Ultimately, the brain and the heart would never correlate. If the heart took over, you would be inevitably hurt. If the brain took over, you would inevitably cause hurt.

Was it better to cause hurt or to feel hurt?

The answer was obvious so Kiyoteru turned his attention to the black board, writing the necessary equation on the board.

He turned back to his chattering class and the bell rang.

The students quieted down and Kiyoteru spoke, "As a revision of yesterday's lesson, solve this equation. Although it is your warm-up, please put effort into solving it correctly."

Kiyoteru stepped off to the side to allow the students copy the equation. He watched the students unravel the equation on their papers, dissecting it and solving it in parts. Kiyoteru purposefully chose one that would make them think. But it didn't matter how difficult the problem since there was a definite solution; it was simple, clean math.

Unlike feelings. Unlike—

Kiyoteru had just thought of Kagmine-kun's confession. Very bad.

Although they didn't think Kiyoteru would notice, a few students in the back were passing notes. They were all female and looking at Kiyoteru in a way that certain females did. On closer inspection, one of the girls were blushing more than the others. The teacher knew that he didn't have to intercept the notes in order to read about that girl's infatuation with him.

He'd spare them the humiliation for now, but Kiyoteru couldn't help but feel distinctively turned off. That girl was definitely the type that would cry and beg him to go out with her. She would insist that she was in love with him.

Even though it wasn't love. Even _she _knew that. If only she would admit it to herself and forget about him. It was save him so much trouble.

Really, high school students or not, he hated that type.

Feeling another gaze on him, Kiyoteru turned to look Kagamine Len in the eye.

Kiyoteru refused to look away, refused to feel so disturbed. That _look_, the one when after he'd confessed yesterday, Kagamine-kun wore it now.

_Oh, _Kiyoteru thought, _his hair isn't in its usual ponytail._

Kiyoteru didn't like how much the boy was _exposing _himself. Why would he bear his feelings like that? Either way, Kiyoteru had now become _aware _of Kagamine-kun. It was too much. Kiyoteru would have to back out carefully now.

So wearisome.

* * *

"Hiyama-sensei," Leon said approaching him, "Let's go out for a drink later."

Kiyoteru gave him a disapproving look, "No."

"Amazing!" the school nurse exclaimed, "You reject me every time."

"I'm a tsundere," Kiyoteru said, half joking.

The nurse laughed too loudly, "Just one date?"

A couple students passing by giggled as they heard Leon speak.

"No," Kiyoteru reiterated.

"Damn!"

"Don't speak that way in school."

Kiyoteru sighed. Leon had been his good friend since college. It was by luck that they both got jobs at the same school. He knew the guy was swung both ways, but he also knew that he wasn't his type. Leon liked pretty, cute people. Typically the annoying, clingy type.

He was practically the antithesis of Kiyoteru. He went around investing his emotions much too recklessly. It was foolish. But maybe that's why he didn't mind having him around. It was nice to be reminded of who you were.

Leon attempted to put his arm around Kiyoteru, but the brunette slapped his hand away.

"Stingy!" Leon exclaimed, laughing, "Oh, well. That's what makes you cute."

"That is unbelievably gross," Kiyoteru said, wheeling on the blond.

"Oh did I hurt your masculine pride?" Leon said too loudly again. Couldn't the fool be quiet?

But there really wasn't anything 'cute' about Kiyoteru. He was tall, wore glasses, and his brown hair was cut short and neat. His build too, was definitely that of a man's. His shoulders were wide, his stance solid, all hard muscle.

Just as Leon attempted to swing his arm around Kiyoteru again, a familiar short, blond rounded the corner.

Len stopped for a moment when he saw Leon hanging over Kiyoteru. The look on his face made Kiyoteru feel glad. The jealousy he saw in his eyes was familiar, obvious. Unlike what he had seen before. Maybe Kagamine-kun would give up on him now.

After a moment, Len said politely, "Hello, Hiyama-sensei, Leon-sensei."

"Hello," Kiyoteru replied plainly, not wanting to make more of this.

"Hello, Len-kun~" Leon exclaimed, beaming at the shorter boy.

Kiyoteru looked at Leon sharply. That idiot actually _liked_ that boy?

_So easy. So obvious. So reckless. So stupid._

Len blushed a little, "Um, I'll be going now."

The boy bowed a little and hurried away.

For a moment Kiyoteru lingered on the sight of Len's blush. Did he like Leon also?

Kiyoteru felt repulsed. The boy had just confessed to him yesterday, he had acted strangely all day, and now he blushed for Leon?

Oh the ever _changeable _human heart. Absolutely disdainful.

"You shouldn't allow the students to call you by first name," Kiyoteru said, turning his back on Leon to leave.

He heard Leon speak as he walked away.

"It's only Len-kun. I like him, he's cute."

"_I know," _Kiyoteru thought, "_Everyone with half a wit knows."_

* * *

_Like _versus _love _versus _hate. _Where were the lines drawn exactly?

Kiyoteru didn't know. All he knew was that night clubs were fun. And that singing at night clubs his rock band Ice Mountain was fun. And that going home with women he didn't know the names of was fun as well.

Perhaps "going home" wasn't the right way to describe it. As if he would be stupid enough to allow a stranger to enter his house, or go to another stranger's house. He didn't even bring close friends home.

He usually did at a love hotel. Even a public park would do just fine. Anywhere but his apartment. That place was his only sanctuary.

This is why he didn't date anyone. What was dating anyway? You faked commitment, held hands, made a scene, and made another scene when you broke up. What was the point of it all?

That was just it. No point.

Having sex was just that. No emotions. Nothing messy, nothing sticky.

Meet a woman, sleep with her, and then leave. No need to feel empty the next day.

No need to remember Len's confession to him. No need to remember the look in his eyes.

No need for _anything._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello and welcome to my fanfiction! This is the first time I've written Kiyoteru/Len, or any teacher/student fic, actually. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. I have never written anyone to be as jaded as Kiyoteru (or at least I **_**hope **_**he comes across jaded. That's sort of the idea.) This will be fun.**

**If you have **_**anything **_**to say to me, feel free to tell me. I am a tough person who can handle any criticism! Although it isn't a requirement, I **_**sincerely request **_**that you at least be polite. Rude people are uncool.**

**Thank you for reading and please await the next chapter.**


	2. Reading Through a Crumbling Man

After a night of loud music and sex, some peace and quiet was nice. That's why Kiyoteru liked quiet mornings. Luckily for him, most mornings were more or less quiet. Especially when Kiyoteru went to work early.

During these early mornings, nearly the entire student body, and even the majority of the teachers, were not present. Kiyoteru could slip into the school grounds, silently walk to his room without greeting anyone, and set up for the day.

This morning, however, was different.

He had arrived at school at 5:30 a.m., two hours before the official start of the school day. Of course, getting up at the crack of dawn after such a late night left him sleep deprived, but it wasn't like he had restful nights anyways. He'd rather be awake than asleep. Sleep was too close to death.

And he hadn't gained enough to lose if he died.

But what was there to gain anyways? Livelihood? By what was livelihood defined?

Sometimes it made him laugh to think that many people would answer 'love'.

In any case, he had expected a hand full of people on school grounds. For the most part his suspicions were confirmed until he began walking down the hallway that led to his classroom. From the distance he could already make out the shapes of two figures standing in front of his door.

"Len-kun~ How long have you stood here? I know I'm not your homeroom teacher, but we could go sit in my classroom instead," Leon exclaimed in that overly-bright way of his.

Len shook his head, his ponytail bobbing from side to side, "I'm waiting for Hiyama-sensei."

Kiyoteru narrowed his eyes. What the hell? Couldn't the boy just give up?

Plus, judging from their positions, Leon-sensei and Kagamine-kun had already gotten very close. Kagamine was leaning against the wall next to the door, peering up at Leon as youths his age tended to do. Leon was leaning against the wall over Kagamine-kun, beaming down at him. He looked like a lecher to Kiyoteru.

"Do you have something to say to Kiyoteru?" Leon asked.

Len visibly perked up, "K-Kiyoteru?"

It was obvious he wanted to know why Leon addressed him by his first name, but Leon simply smiled. He was going to say something else, but Kiyoteru couldn't bear to hear the lilt in his voice any longer.

"Excuse me," Kiyoteru said coldly as he approached the door. Bringing out his key, he unlocked the door. Before entering he turned to both blonds.

"Kagamine-kun, is there anything you would like to discuss with me?" Kiyoteru asked, intentionally leaving his tone distant and cold. He was quite annoyed that they were here. He had wanted nothing to do with the boy, and made no point to hide his piercing gaze.

Len nodded, looking up at Kiyoteru. Just as he did, the teacher looked away in order to avoid gazing into those eyes.

Sighing softly, Kiyoteru felt a headache coming on. He addressed Leon just as coolly, if not even more so, than he had addressed Kagamine.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Len-kun was waiting here all alone, I was keeping him company. It's winter and they haven't turned the heating on yet," Leon looked at Len-kun fondly, "I offered him my jacket, but this kid wouldn't take it. So polite~"

Extending a hand forward, Leon ruffled Len's hair affectionately. Len ducked his head, but judging from his reddened ears and neck, he was blushing.

Kiyoteru entered the classroom, feeling his headache worsen.

He still couldn't understand why Leon wanted Len to like him back. It was bad enough as it was that he was trying to create an affair between them, but to actually put feeling into it? What was so spectacular about a high school boy anyway?

Even as he thought that, Kiyoteru couldn't help but recall Len's gaze, the way he looked at him such plain and _real _adoration.

"Kiyoteru, I want to talk to you later," Leon called into the classroom as Kiyoteru walked in.

Kiyoteru began unpacking his things and he heard Leon exchange partings with Len and leave. Kagamine-kun hurried into the classroom behind him, closing the door and standing in front of Kiyoteru tentatively.

After he finished unpacking his things, Kiyoteru sat behind his desk, leaning back and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have a headache, Sensei?" Len asked innocently.

One look at him and Kiyoteru wanted to close his eyes. The young blond was clutching the strap of his satchel with both hands, standing a shy distance away, and peering earnestly at him, as if he really cared whether Kiytoteru had a headache or not. It pissed him off to see the boy like that. It was like being lied to.

But mostly Kiyoteru wanted to close his eyes because he was starting to think that, on a closer inspection, the boy was fairly cute. His hair looked soft to the touch, his skin pale and smooth, not a blemish to be seen. Len was slender, his stance somewhat willowy and effeminate. Everything from the gentle curve of his cheek to the bridge of his nose appeared a little too pretty for comfort.

"Why would you waste yourself liking someone like me?" Kiyoteru wondered out loud.

Upon hearing his own voice, Kiyoteru nearly jolted upright. He hadn't meant to speak.

Kagamine-kun looked taken aback. For a long time he didn't say anything, simply blushing down at his feet.

Kiyoteru was just about to sigh and mutter 'never mind', when the boy spoke.

"Because you always look like you don't sleep enough," Len said in a hushed voice.

Kiyoteru paused for a moment, astonished at what he heard. He almost laughed.

"You like me because of my dark circles?" the teacher smirked sardonically, "Well, there are quite a few who stay up late, Kagamine-kun." _Leon, for example. He looks tired too. It's a part of being an adult._

"That isn't what I meant!" Len exclaimed, blushing even more, "Sensei… the way you look at the world… isn't it too dreary?"

Kiyoteru regarded the boy with more disdain than ever, "It is simply maturity. Surely, one day you will grow out of your whims and daydreams. One day you too will find it ridiculous to be 'in love', especially with someone more than ten years your elder."

"I don't think that's it," Len said, "It's like you lost all hope. Like the greatest revelation in your life is that nothing really means anything—"

"Ha!" Kiyoteru exclaimed, actually laughing this time, "You like me because you think I'm depressed? I'm perfectly fine, actually. If you think I lead a dull life, think again. I'll tell you this: I sing for a rock band, Ice Mountain, I go out at night, I engage in _adult activities _with women, and when I go to bed it's so late that when I wake up the next morning I'm very tired. But I am most definitely fine."

"Then why do you get to school so early?!" Kagamine desperately yelled at him.

Those words were enough to make Kiyoteru pause. There was silence as his words sunk in.

_Why had he asked that? Why on earth did he figure it out?_

His façade wasn't that transparent, was it?

After the long pause, Kiyoteru found himself saying "I don't need pity from a student."

Even though he said that, truthfully Kiyoteru was a bit shaken. Most of his confessors liked him for his looks, or they thought he was cool in his demeanor.

Never before had anyone seen right through him like this.

It scared him so much that the lithe youth that stood before him could read him so easily.

"Sensei, I like you because you think you can't love," Kagamine-kun said simply.

The look on his face was so goddamn determined. It made Kiyoteru furious. He wanted to snap back with a jab, but he didn't think disparaging the boy for being a romantic would suffice. Not when he had just hit Kiyoteru's core. Not when he stood so passively before him, believing that Kiyoteru could be saved.

As if on cue the morning bell chimed. Glancing at the window, the teacher saw the crowds of students filling the school grounds.

Hearing the voices fill the hallways, Kiyoteru decided to ask Kagamine-kun one last question.

"What makes you so different?"

* * *

"Kiyoteru!" Leon called from behind.

Kiyoteru internally grimaced. It was the end of the day for the teachers and he wanted to leave the school as soon as possible.

"What is it?" Kiyoteru asked coolly.

"I said I had something to talk to you about, didn't I?" Leon asked, smiling brightly.

Kiyoteru sighed, "What is it?"

"It's about Len-kun."

"I want to hear nothing of him," Kiyoteru said hurriedly.

He didn't care if he was being was being too callous, too easy to read. Len had already seen through him, and he wanted nothing to do with that boy.

Easily catching up to the fleeing teacher, the school nurse spoke in a casual tone.

"I saw him confess to you two days ago."

Kiyoteru stopped.

Leon continued, "But I'm not gonna let you have him. You don't deserve him."

Giving Leon a scornful look, Kiyoteru laughed, "_You can have him._"

"Try looking into yourself for once!" Leon called after him as the brunette left as quickly as he knew how, "But he'll be mine!"

* * *

One week. It had been one week since Kiyoteru had directly talked to Kagamine Len.

But he felt his gaze.

During class, in the halls, whenever he was around, Len _looked _at him. Sometimes Kiyoteru thought that he even _looked into _him.

Kiyoteru could feel his guise of strength crumbling. The boy came to school early every day, and every day he would talk with Leon until Kiyoteru arrived. But once the teacher unlocked the classroom, he was say goodbye to the other blond and quietly take his seat.

They wouldn't say anything. There would be absolute silence, save for the rustling of papers as Kiyoteru tried to do his work.

But Len would stare intently at him. From his peripheral vision, Kiyoteru could see Len smile sometimes, in that melancholy, bittersweet way.

But his gaze was much too full of love.

Kiyoteru wanted him to stop.

So they needed to talk.

That was why, after school that day, Kiyoteru closed the door and went back to his desk to see Kagamine Len standing in front of it. He wasn't surprised, he had called him there.

"Kagamine-kun, give up on me."

It was a simple statement. For a moment, Kiyoteru thought that it was so curt that Len would finally understand and leave him alone.

But just like Kagamine-kun had figured out, the teacher had learned not to hope.

"I don't want to," Len responded.

"Don't be so selfish," Kiyoteru said harshly, "And I have already thoroughly rejected you. _Give up on me._"

"You haven't rejected me, you've rejected love," Kagamine-kun insisted adamantly, "I still have a chance—"

"_No you don't! _What on earth makes you think that you have a chance with me? Such a thought is _laughable_."

Deep down Kiyoteru knew his cutting words were unwarranted. The boy had only fallen in love with him. He had only exposed the truth.

But Kiyoteru was a hypocrite. He had called the boy selfish, when _he _was the selfish one. He hadn't wanted the truth exposed, he hadn't wanted to be exposed as the weakling he was. He didn't want to face the problem that had been plaguing him.

He didn't want to be hurt in love.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoteru began.

"When I was in high school, my parents divorced. In my mind, it came out of nowhere, shaking me down to the very core. As a young child, I remembered them looking at each other with the utmost adoration and idolization. But each year that went by, more and more problems arose. Financial instability, my mother's disability that impaired her ability to work, and ultimately my father's affair… But even still, I believed, _truly believed, _that they still loved each other. I thought that their love would be able to withstand any adversity. I thought that their love was _eternal_."

Kiyoteru laughed wryly.

"But it wasn't of course. That was just disillusionment on my part. Just my fantasy. Anyone could have easily seen that their marriage was falling apart."

"_Their hearts had completely changed!"_

"At first they tried to keep it together, for my sake, but eventually even I wasn't enough. They hated each other too much to even love me. So they simply told me that they were getting a divorce, and in order to rid themselves of their past relationship with each other, they threw me away. I went off to live faraway with relatives, and when _they _were done with me, they passed me on to the next family. On like that until I was eighteen. I was on my own because I only reminded my parents of their pain."

"Kagamine-kun, there is no 'love' that you speak of. You have made the mistake as I have. You have seen something as weak, changeable, ephemeral, and _messy _as love, as an idolized, unbreakable bond. _Love doesn't exist—"_

Kiyoteru stopped. He had heard a small hiccup, and looking more directly at Len rather than looking off to the side, he saw that the boy was crying.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Kiyoteru made as if to speak.

"I know it's a difficult lesson to learn. It was hard for me too—"

"_Why are you suffering over nothing?!"_

Kiyoteru's mind went blank.

What did he say?

"_It's nothing! What you speak of is nothing! You are hurting over something that doesn't exist!"_

"It does! Kagmine-kun, listen to me—"

"_No! You can't live like this? Yes, people's hearts change, yes they grow to hate each other, but don't you think the love used to be there?"_

The tears dropped off of Len's cheeks, one by one, sliding down and landing on the ground soundlessly.

"You said your parents looked at each other with adoration when you were young. Do you think they didn't love each other then? Do you think that they didn't love you then?" Kagamine was pleading, his voice desparate, a _raw _quality there that Kiyoteru hdan't expected.

"I think they did. They did love each other, but they changed as people. _People can change, but that doesn't mean that love doesn't exist. _They may have regretted their days spend in hate, but I don't think that your parents will _ever _regret the days the spent in love._"_

Wiping furiously at his face, Len made as if to back out of the room. Putting his hand on the door knob, he turned it then paused.

"Sensei, we all have different reasons for living. I live in order to find a love that lasts a lifetime," Kagamine Len said, still facing away.

The turning toward Kiyoteru, he smiled in the sad, beautiful way of his.

"I'll get hurt, I know. Not once, but over and over and over… But the feeling of being in love, even if it is short-lived, is worth that pain. I would hurt a thousand times over, only to love once."

Pausing to dry his tears, which were now flowing more freely than ever, Kagamine said one final thing before leaving the room.

"I love you, sensei, and even though I'm hurt, I hope that we can be in love together. For however long I will have to wait for you, and for however long our love may last, I know it will be a thousand times worth it."

The sound of the door closing was cold.

Kiyoteru's hands shook, but his body felt paralyzed. His heart beat furiously in his chest. He didn't know what to do with himself.

That's why, after waiting for who knows how long, Kiyoteru chased after Len in a confused, shocked frenzy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This may be the fastest I've ever come out with a chapter after posting one. Sad, I know.**

**In any case, hopefully you enjoyed this. I think things heated up pretty quickly, but we have yet to arrive at the climax.**

**Please await the next chapter~**


	3. The Kairotic Moment

**A/N: Some "adult activities" go on at the end of this chapter so be warned.**

* * *

By the time he had swung himself out of the classroom and began swiftly advancing down the hallway it was too late for Kiyoteru.

It was too late to continue embedding his feelings deep inside of him.

It was too late for him to turn back.

And it was too late to unsee the scene when he turned the corner.

Kiyoteru had never let himself feel so much intense disgust, embarrassment, and— and _jealousy _as he did when he saw Len in Leon's arms. The boy was still crying, a quiet hiccup interrupting his soft sobs every now and then. Leon was talking him, trying to appease him with the deep, gentle tones of his voice.

"Don't rub so hard, Len-kun, you're ruining your pretty face," Leon said, taking Len's hands before he could wipe furiously at his cheeks. Instead, reaching a hand forward, the older blond gently brushed away a tear with his thumb.

The very action set fire deep within Kiyoteru. He would have acted right then, but the way Len was crying made Kiyoteru feel strangely hollow and unable to move. The boy's words from before still echoed in his mind.

"_I love you, sensei, and even though I'm hurt, I hope that we can be in love together. For however long I will have to wait for you, and for however long our love may last, I know it will be a thousand times worth it."_

"Damn him for making you cry," Leon said to Len. Sighing, the older blond drew the younger closer.

"Len-kun, there's something I want to say to you. Would you come back to the infirmary with me?"

Kiyoteru watched Len nod weakly, still sniffling, and allow himself be lead to the school infirmary.

Kiyoteru's head spun. Why was Len following Leon so easily? Surely he knew what the school nurse was going to say? Had Kiyoteru simply bought into Len's sugar coated words as foolishly as he had tried not to?

But thinking back to how earnestly he had talked about love, Kiyoteru would like to believe that Len was just that naive.

After a moment of hesitation, the glasses-wearing teacher decided give him the benefit of the doubt, trailing a good distance behind them.

* * *

The two blonds entered, and Kiyoteru lingered out of their sight, leaning against the wall outside the door.

Len sat down the bed, resting his forearms across the tops of his thighs and slouching over to hiding his face in them. Kiyoteru couldn't believe how upset the boy was.

The brunette remembered Len's words wryly.

"_Why are you suffering over nothing?!"_

"_Who's the one suffering for nothing now, Len?" _Kiyoteru thought. Yet somehow the boy's words had instilled in him the sense that Len was crying for something much more substantial than anything Kiyoteru had ever cried for.

"Len, please face me," Leon said. Kiyoteru couldn't help but feel astounded at the amazing gentleness he used push Len up from his slouching position and face him.

"This is very bad coming from me, I know," Leon began, "But… I can't help it. Humans have very little control over which direction their emotions take, after all."

Leon paused, and Len was completely attentive, looking up at the older man with red, sore-looking eyes. Even in this situation, the youthful naïveté shone brightly in his eyes.

The blonde nurse must have seen it too, for his face softened even more with the look of utmost adoration, and when he spoke, his voice was the gentlest Kiyoteru had ever heard it.

"I'm in love with you, Len."

Kiyoteru's felt a lump at his throat, choking him. He couldn't breathe in anticipation of Len's answer.

He would surely decline, right? Len was in love with Kiyoteru, not Leon. There was no way…

But Kiyoteru had already denied his feelings. He had told Len to give up on him more than once; he acted so coldly, he had shut him down. He treated the boy's sweet words of love as ridiculous nonsense.

And… he wasn't sure if he could treat Len with as much gentle care as Leon did.

He didn't know if he could be as good for Len as Leon would be.

He remembered how Leon always stood by Len when the boy was waiting for Kiyoteru to come to school. He remembered Leon's bright and cheerful greetings when he saw the boy. They made him blush, in contrast to Kiyoteru's brisk 'hello's. Leon always _looked _at Len, saw directly into those eyes. But Kiyoteru would look away, terrified of Len's love, terrified of falling in love with Len's love, terrified of love.

And here he was now, foolishly awaiting Len to decline Leon's confession. Why was he here? It was obvious that Leon was much more compatible for Len than he was. What did he care, anyway? Wouldn't it be easier for him? Len could forget about Kiyoteru, move on to Leon.

His heart would change. He wouldn't have to love Kiyoteru anymore; he wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

For the first time in a long, long time, the hollowness in Kiyoteru dissipated. It was replaced by pain.

So Kiyoteru hesitated, because he had already fallen prey to his feelings, just like had vowed to never do.

"Leon-sensei…I…" Len's voice rang dully throughout the room, thickened with the most sincere, apologetic tone, "I'm…sorry…"

Kiyoteru's heart skipped a beat.

He…declined?

Len looked away, a look of utter shock and remorse on his face. Seeing Len's face, Kiyoteru suddenly realized that the blonde boy had never truly seen Leon.

For once Kiyoteru was sad. He was sad that Len had suddenly been told that someone who he had always seen as a friend, saw him as more than such. He was sad that Len had to go through that shock.

But he was more sad for Leon. He'd given his earnest feelings, and he had been hurt because of them. Yet Kiyoteru couldn't find him in himself to berate the man as a fool.

Leon had had been braver than him; he took a risk that Kiyoteru had always avoided even the thought of taking.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Leon spoke, "Is it Kiyoteru?"

Len nodded weakly. But then a sad, beautiful smile came across his face, and he whispered, "I love Hiyama-sensei."

Kiyoteru's reaction to Len's confession surprised and scared the hell out of him.

A strange sense of elation that filled his chest, causing him to feel light. For a moment he couldn't think straight.

All he felt was happy.

Kiyoteru's heart beat loudly within his chest, but when he looked towards Leon, his heart nearly stopped.

There was a fire in Leon's eyes. Kiyoteru could only understand it as one thing: _jealousy._

It was ridiculous, but for once Kiyoteru felt _empathy._ He had felt the same way when he saw Len in Leon's arms. And he would have felt it too if Len had said "Leon-sensei" instead of "Hiyama-sensei."

Even so, Kiyoteru couldn't forgive what the infirmary nurse tried to do next.

Suddenly swooping down, Leon placed his hands on either side of Len's face, tipping it up and eliciting a gasp from the boy.

Closing his eyes, Leon moved to press his lips against Len's.

Before he knew what was happening, Kiyoteru was in the room, grabbing Leon by his shirt collar and yanking him back.

Despite stumbling, Leon managed to stand and whirl around to face Kiyoteru.

Without thinking, Kiyoteru felt his fist swing forward and make rough contact with Leon's face.

Leon stumbled back, clutching his cheek, "Wha—?"

"_Don't touch him," _Kiyoteru found himself hissing.

Within a heartbeat, Kiyoteru had grabbed Len's wrist and was pulling him out the door, not yet having time to reflect on his actions.

* * *

As he stormed down the hall, Kiyoteru's blood pounded loudly in his ears.

_What had he done?_

Kiyoteru had never punched anyone in his life, yet he felt so riled up that he'd punched Leon without thinking.

Did Len really have such a strong hold on him?

Kiyoteru felt foolish asking himself such a question when the answer was obviously _yes._

"S-Sensei!"

Hearing Len's voice, Kiyoteru abruptly stopped. He whirled around, vaguely aware that the wild look in his eyes might make him look like a madman. Not that it really mattered. His actions had already made it seem as though he had lost his mind.

Lost his mind or fallen in love? What was the difference exactly?

After taking a moment to calm himself down somewhat, Kiyoteru asked Len, "Yes?"

"Sensei… you're hurting me…" Len said looking to where Kiyoteru gripped his wrist tightly.

Realizing what he meant, Kiyoteru suddenly let go.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked Len, who held his hand gingerly, "Let me see."

Taking Len's hand in his hand, Kiyoteru examined Len's wrist and felt his stomach drop when he saw how red it had turned under Kiyoteru's grip.

"I'm sorry, Len…" Kiyoteru mumbled.

For the first time, Kiyoteru looked into Len's eyes.

He felt a relief like no other wash over him when he saw the sincere _love _still in Len's eyes.

"Sensei?" Len asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Kiyoteru forced himself to tear his eyes away from Len. His hand found Len's, and he wove their fingers together, trying not to think about it too much.

"I drive to school. Let's go to my car."

Len didn't object, but the confusion the boy must have felt was nearly tangible.

Kiyoteru felt it too.

They didn't talk during the entire car ride, each having their own thoughts and emotions to sort through.

However, when Kiyoteru parked the car in the underground parking lot of his apartment, Len spoke.

"Sensei, is this where you live?"

Kiyoteru faced Len, "Yes." It was simple answer, but didn't have the cool separation that his words usually had when talking to Len.

Len must have noticed because his eyes grew wide, and a pink blush settled on his cheeks.

Seeing it, Kiyoteru couldn't help but notice that Len was exactly his type. There was a beauty about him, pretty yet masculine in his fair skin, blue eyes and golden hair. There was youth in the curve of his cheek that contrasted with the maturity in his eyes. The way he carried himself emphasized the fact that he was a cute, high school boy.

But as Leon had said, you can't control which direction your emotions take. Kiyoteru's emotions bound him to Len.

Taking Len's hand in his, Kiyoteru led Len to the elevator. He pressed the correct level and they ascended in silence. When Kiyoteru reached his floor, he led Len to his apartment door, taking out a key and opening it.

When they got inside, Kiyoteru went off to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," he told Len.

"O-okay," Len answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Would you like some ice tea?" Kiyoteru asked, trying to keep calm about the fact that his student was in his home.

"Yes, please," Len answered. Judging from the tone of his voice, he was also trying to keep calm about the fact that he was in his teacher's home.

Two glasses of ice tea in hand, Kiyoteru made his way over to the living room. He sat down beside Len on the couch and pushed the ice tea over to him.

"Thank you," Len said, taking a sip.

The silence that ensued was uncomfortable. Kiyoteru had brought Len to his home, but he had no idea what to say. It rather pathetic, but Kiyoteru was a novice at love, having avoided it for the majority of his life.

Finally, Len set his ice tea down on the table and turned to Kiyoteru.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?" Kiyoteru said softly.

"Sensei, I'm in love with you."

His words were nostalgic. They were exact words Len had told him when he had first confessed.

Unlike the first confession, however, Kiyoteru felt warmth spread throughout his chest.

But he felt guilty that these words had to come from Len. Len, who had suffered the shock of Leon's confession as well as the upset caused by Kiyoteru's harsh view of the world, was much braver and stronger than Kiyoteru.

Where Kiyoteru could not find the words to speak, despite being obligated to, Len had easily told him that he loved him.

What else could Kiyoteru do but wrap his arms around Len, bringing him close and feeling warmth increase. He could feel Len's heart rate increase and his face heat up.

Pushing him away just enough so that Kiyoteru could look into Len's eyes, Kiyoteru said something for the first time in his life.

"I'm in love with you too."

Kiyoteru felt Len's grip on his shirt tighten. As he nuzzled closer, the brunette felt something wet.

"Len, don't cry," Kiyoteru said, wiping away the boy's tears, dismayed that he had made Len cry again.

"S-see? It's worth it, isn't it? Love… is worth it!" Len said between sobs. Despite crying, his face glowed and there was a beautiful, _happy _smile on his face.

And because of that smile, Kiyoteru couldn't control himself.

Leaning down and closing his eyes, Kiyoteru pressed his lips against Len's. Len let out a muffled gasp, face becoming even warmer.

Slowly, the boy closed his eyes and put his arms around Kiyoteru's. His lips moved clumsily against Kiyoteru's much more experienced movements.

Putting an arm around Len's waist, Kiyoteru pulled him closer. Without really meaning to, Len fell backward onto the couch, pulling Kiyoteru with him.

The teacher propped himself above Len.

The younger male's face was flushed, and he was slightly breathless. Pressing closer, Kiyoteru suddenly realized that the boy had an erection.

"Len…" Kiyoteru said, surprised.

Len tried to push him off, "I-I need to use the bathroom!"

Kiyoteru resisted the urge to laugh. It was funny how their differences complimented each other; whereas Kiyoteru was emotionally inexperienced, Len was inexperienced _physically._

"Len, calm down," he said to the boy, holding onto his hand gently.

"But…!"

"Shh…" Kiyoteru soothed Len back down again, "Let me take care of it."

"Sensei, you can't—!"

Kiyoteru couldn't stop himself from unzipping Len's pants and sliding them down his slender legs.

"Don't look…" Len whined softly.

Kiyoteru smiled at Len, "You love me, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Len, if you really don't like it, I'll stop. I won't hurt you, I promise," Kiyoteru said seriously.

"It's not that I don't want it! It's just so… embarrassing!"

Hearing Len's word, Kiyoteru laughed, "I want you to understand that it's not embarrassing if it's me. I won't allow you to do this with anyone else."

"The same goes for you," Len said defiantly.

Kiyoteru laughed again, easily slipping Len's underpants off, "Alright."

The cool air hit Len's warm length, causing him to gasp.

Kiyoteru leaned forward to kiss Len again, hand resting against Len's collar bone. Kiyoteru's fingers slowly trailed downwards, tracing over Len's chest and brushing over his nipple. Kiyoteru broke the kiss in surprise when he saw that Len's nipple was hard.

"So you can feel it here too…" Kiyoteru murmured as he toyed with Len's nipple. Len looked like he was biting back moans. Smirking, Kiyoteru brought his other hand up to touch Len's other nipple.

"Ah!" Len moaned accidentally.

Kiyoteru's smirk grew as he left one hand to play with Len's nipple as he led the other hand down to Len's navel.

Kiyoteru traced the underside of Len's penis, eliciting a moan from the boy. He pressed into the tip of Len's member with his thumb, smearing some of the precum.

"Sensei…" Len moaned.

Kiyoteru couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. His face looked so indecent with its red hue and blue eyes shining with tears of pleasure.

Kiyoteru began stroking Len's length, squeezing it and pressing into the tip at the same time.

Len moaned loudly, grasping the sofa and arching up.

"Len, I'm going to try something," Kiyoteru said, overwhelmed by the sight, "I'll go slowly so I don't hurt you."

Reaching over to the side table, Kiyoteru opened to the drawer and brought out a tube. He let go of Len's member briefly to squeeze the contents of the tube into his hands, slathering his fingers.

"Len, can you turn over?"

"What?" Len asked, blearily.

"Turn over to your stomach and lift your hips up."

Len slowly did as he was told.

Giving a stroke to Len's member, Kiyoteru slowly spread Len's ass cheeks so as to bear his entrance.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Len asked.

"Just relax, I'll make you feel good."

Putting all his qualms behind him, Kiyoteru inserted a finger into Len's entrance.

"Ah! F-feels…strange…" Len said.

"Shh…" Kiyoteru soothed.

He slowly began moving his hand. When he felt that Len was ready, he added another finger.

"Am I hurting you?" Kiyoteru asked.

"No…" Len replied. His face was buried in the pillow and he had balled his hands into fists.

Kiyoteru began moving faster and faster when suddenly he hit a bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Len gasped.

Kiyoteru smirked, starting to ram into that spot over and over again. He timed his strokes on Len's member with the thrusts of his fingers.

"How does it feel?" Kiyoteru asked.

"F-feels good…" Len moaned.

Kiyoteru went faster, hitting Len's spot harder each time.

"S-sensei! I'm going to—"

Suddenly Kiyoteru felt a warmth liquid spurt into his hand.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry! I—"

Before Len could continue, Kiyoteru was kissing him.

Pulling away, Kiyoteru smiled, "It's okay. I'll clean up then drive you home, okay?"

Len blushed down to the back of his neck, "Okay…"

Kiyoteru found the way he blushed and pouted to be unbearably cute.

* * *

After driving Len back home, Kiyoteru went into his bedroom and took care of his own 'little problem'. He came more than once thinking about Len.

As he lay in bed that night he couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps falling in love wouldn't be so bad if it was with Len.

* * *

**A/N: Although I said "adult activities", they didn't go all the way. Sorry if I deceived you. :p**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter isn't really a chapter. It's more like an "extra" which means the story is basically over, but I'm going squeeze in some lemony goodness because I am a pervert. The last chapter will be the last, so thanks for reading~**


	4. Lovebirds Nesting

_**Warning: Fairly graphic yaoi in the chapter!**_

* * *

"Sensei!"

Kiyoteru regarded the young blond who had called. He was standing in front of the school gates, waiting for him with a large smile on his face and a diploma in hand.

Today was the day Len officially graduated from high school.

Kiyoteru couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked towards Len. However, it easily slipped off when he saw the figure standing behind the blond.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Kiyoteru asked, suspicious, when he saw the other teacher leaning towards Len with his arm around Len's shoulders.

"I was talking to Len-kun, of course~" Leon chimed, "It can't be helped because you're always late in getting here."

"I've told you time and time again, waiting with him is not necessary," Kiyoteru chided. Although the school nurse insisted that he'd "given up on Len", he still acted quite flirtatiously toward the younger blond.

It was annoying, but Kiyoteru had already vowed that he wouldn't ever let Len go. Plus, he was confident enough in both of their feelings for each other that he didn't have to worry too much about Len going to Leon willingly. It made it easier for Kiyoteru to stay friends with Leon, which in turn made it easier to maintain his relationship with Len because the boy insisted on being on good terms with the other blond.

"Let's go, Len," he said, taking the young blond by the hand and pulling him away.

"Okay!" Len chimed, turning back toward Leon he said, "Bye, Leon-sensei!"

"Bye-bye, Len-kun~" Leon replied, "As always, if you ever tire of Kiyoteru, I'm always available!"

Len blushed a little and Kiyoteru quickened his pace.

* * *

"Why won't that idiot leave you alone?" Kiyoteru asked aloud during the drive home, "And why do you always hang around him?"

"Leon-sensei is nice," Len replied, "He's a good friend."

"I'm not sure he thinks of you as a friend," Kiyoteru said wryly.

Len blushed, "He was just joking! He told me he doesn't think of me like that anymore, since I already have you."

"I highly doubt it," Kiyoteru replied, "At least you won't be seeing him a regular basis anymore."

Upon saying that Kiyoteru parked the car and they made their way to his apartment, comfortably holding hands.

"By the way," Kiyoteru said, opening the door, "I have something for you."

Len looked at him inquisitively and sat down on the couch.

Kiyoteru disappeared into his bedroom and emerged with a rectangular velvet box in hand.

"Congratulations on graduating," Kiyoteru said handing the box to Len.

"This is for me?" Len asked, blushing as he took the box from Kiyoteru.

"Of course, who else?" Kiyoteru answered, "Go ahead, open it."

Len slowly cracked the box open and gasped at what it was inside.

It was a delicate-looking silver bracelet. Small, pretty aquamarines were evenly spaced along it. In the middle was a silver metal strip with '_Len' _engraved on it.

"_Wow…_" Len said, tears coming to his eyes, "It's beautiful!"

"You're such a crybaby," Kiyoteru teased. Smiling gently, the older man said, "It caught my eye because the gems match your eyes. Let me help you put it on."

Carefully removing the bracelet from the box, Kiyoteru wrapped it around the wrist that Len dutifully held out. Hooking the clasp, Kiyoteru let go of the bracelet, holding Len's hand in his own.

"It looks great," Kiyoteru said, satisfaction seeping into his voice.

"It does… Thank you, Sensei!" Len exclaimed.

Kiyoteru shook his head, "It's been a long two years, and I'm not your sensei anymore."

"Then… what should I call you?" Len asked, blushing a little he said, "Hiyama-san?"

"You're my _lover, _Len," Kiyoteru said, "Call me by my first name."

Len blushed deeper, "But you're older than me."

"So? Do you regret going out with an older man like me?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Of course not!" Len exclaimed.

"Then call me by my first name."

Len averted his gaze, and, after a while, spoke in a hesitant embarrassed tone, "K-Kiyoteru."

"Good," Kiyoteru said, leaning down to kiss Len.

_It's as if I've kissed him for the first time, _Kiyoteru mused as Len made a small noise of surprise. Although they had kissed multiple times, Len had never quite gotten the hang of it. Kiyoteru could always feel Len's heart flutter rapidly in his chest. Len's temperature always went up and he always moved his lips in a clumsy frenzy.

Kiyoteru found it to be absolutely adorable.

Breaking away from Len, Kiyoteru took his hand, "Len, since you've graduated, I don't think I need to hold back anymore."

Len's eyes widened, "You mean…?"

Kiyoteru smiled and chuckled softly at Len's reaction, "Would you like to come to my bedroom?"

"This is just like you!" Len said, pouting cutely.

"You don't want to?" Kiyoteru asked.

"It's not that! You always say such embarrassing things so easily," Len said, "The first day, too. We just barely confessed but then you were already doing perverted things to me."

"As I remember, you enjoyed it quite a lot," Kiyoteru said, laughing.

"I didn't say that I didn't!" Len said again, "But you move way too fast."

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, "Alright, I get it. We won't have se—"

"No!" Len objected once again, "I…"

Kiyoteru ruffled Len's hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Len. It's just between us so we can do these things."

Pouting, Len slowly nodded his head. After a moment, he said quietly, "I love you…Kiyoteru."

Without saying anything, Kiyoteru took Len by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

Len sat down on the bed hesitantly, averting his gaze. Kiyoteru sat down beside him, lifting his face so that he could kiss him once again.

Gently, Kiyoteru pushed Len down the bed. Undoing his tie with one hand, Kiyoteru used his other hand to pop open the button and unzip the zipper of Len's pants.

Kiyoteru removed his shirt and tie and discarded them next to the bed. Len was already shakily undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

Kiyoteru held Len's hands, "Don't be scared," he murmured.

Len nodded and Kiyoteru kissed him again.

The brunette slipped Len's shirt off of his shoulders and discarded it next to the side of the bed. He eyed Len's slender torso. His shoulders were broader than they once were, showing the sure signs of physical maturity. Even so, his skin remained pale and smooth. Kiyoteru thought that even when Len was all grown, he would still be startlingly beautiful. A small smile forming on his lips at the thought that Len would still be his even then, he kissed Len's shoulder, sucking lightly and leaving a red mark.

Len moaned softly underneath him and fumbled to undo Kiyoteru's pants.

Stopping to kiss Len's neck, Kiyoteru undid Len's pants, discarding both his trousers and underpants in one fluid movement.

Len gasped as Kiyoteru caressed his now exposed, hardened member.

Len moved to hide himself, but Kiyoteru stopped him, "Just us, remember?"

Upon saying that, Kiyoteru rid of himself of his own pants quickly.

"Len, turn over."

Used to the drill, Len turned onto his front, lifting up his hips and exposing his bare ass.

Kiyoteru stretched his ass cheeks and moved to lick Len's entrance.

"Don't lick—ah!" Len gasped as Kiyoteru inserted his tongue into Len's entrance.

"I have to thoroughly prepare you here, understand, Len? Even though you're used to my fingers, something larger will be entering you here today."

"I know already…" Len moaned as Kiyoteru entered his tongue again. Kiyoteru moved his tongue in and out of Len, adding his two index fingers when he thought Len would be able to handle it.

Pausing his motions briefly, Kiyoteru retrieved some lube from his nightstand and slathered his own aching member. Slathering more onto his fingers, he inserted them in Len, scissoring them and stretching Len.

"K-Kiyoteru…hurry already…" Len panted.

"I know," Kiyoteru said, "But I want to see your face."

Kiyoteru helped Len turn back onto his back.

Kiyoteru positioned Len's legs on either side of hips, aligning himself with Len's entrance.

"I like this position better too," Len said breathlessly.

Kiyoteru smiled, "I love you, Len," he said kissing Len's neck.

"I love you too… so hurry…" Len moaned.

"Then I'm entering," Kiyoteru said, "Just relax."

Steadying Len's hips, Kiyoteru pushed himself in slowly, causing Len to call out.

Once completely in, Kiyoteru stopped, "Does it hurt?" he asked huskily.

Len shook his head, "I'm fine, so just move whenever you want."

"How can that be if we're going to make this feel good for _both _of us?"

After waiting a while, Kiyoteru began slowly moving in and out of Len.

Len held onto Kiyoteru tightly, eyes shut and face flushed.

Picking up pace, Kiyoteru suddenly hit a certain bundle of nerves with Len.

"Ah!" Len moaned, eyes flying open as Kiyoteru began hitting that place over and over again.

"If you keep doing that, I'll…" Len moaned.

"It's okay to come," Kiyoteru said, "I am also…"

Moving faster, Kiyoteru hit Len's sweet spot hard, causing Len to come suddenly. Feeling Len tighten about him, within moments, Kioteru also came.

Breathing hard, Kiyoteru pulled out, pulling up the covers and laying down below Len.

"I love you, Len, "Kiyoteru breathed into Len's neck.

"I do too…Kiyoteru," Len responded.

They kissed again before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kiyoteru awoke before Len. Planting a kiss on his head, the older man let the boy sleep in, taking a quick shower and going to prepare breakfast instead.

Kiyoteru was nearly done with cooking when Len woke up, stumbling into the living room. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Kiyoteru suppressed laughter at the sight of Len's hair, out of its usual ponytail, and in a complete mess.

"Good morning, Len," Kiyoteru said.

"G'morning," Len replied, blushing as he covered himself with his shirt. Kiyoteru noticed Len wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Why don't you go shower, breakfast will be ready soon," Kiyoteru said.

"Shower…? You mean…alone?" Len asked, cheeks coloring.

Kiyoteru couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, alone. I'm sorry, I've already showered. I didn't think you'd want to shower together."

"Just disregard what I've said!" Len exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

Kiyoteru chuckled, "You didn't bring any clothes, right? I'll try to find something for you while you're showering. It'll be too big for you, though."

"It can't be helped since you're so… _big_," Len mumbled, blushing at the thought of another part of Kiyoteru that was certainly quite big.

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, "In any case, how does your body feel."

Len crossed his arms, pouting, "My hips and back feel sore, and my butt hurts."

Making his way closer to Len, Kiyoteru embraced him gently and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry. A warm shower will make you feel better."

"Alright," Len said, blushing deeper.

* * *

"How do you like the food?" Kiyoteru asked, chuckling as Len ate everything with enthusiasm.

"Delicious!" Len exclaimed, causing Kiyoteru to laugh.

"I'm glad you like it," Kiyoteru said. His eyes fell on Len's wrist where he saw the bracelet gleaming in the morning sun. Seeing Len wear it, Kiyoteru could help but smile.

Without thinking, Kiyoteru reached out and placed a kiss on the back of Len's hand.

"What was that for?" Len asked, blushing.

"I thought you looked beautiful," Kiyoteru replied, causing Len to blush even more.

It was true. Len looked beautiful and quite sexy. Kiyoteru's clothes hung off of Len's more slender frame. The brunette couldn't find any pants that would even remotely fit, so the blonde was only wearing a dress shirt with some briefs underneath. In all honesty, it was quite the turn-on.

"Well, I thought you looked great in that apron," Len mumbled.

"What was that?" Kiyoteru asked, laughing, even though he had clearly heard it.

Len didn't answer, gulping down food instead.

Kiyoteru changed the topic, "The university you're going to attend is quite far from your home, isn't it?"

Len nodded, groaning, "The commute will be much longer. Your apartment is actually closer," he mused.

"It is, isn't it," Kiyoteru murmured.

Looking at Len, he smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Len asked.

Shaking his head, Kiyoteru walked into his room, reached into his night stand, and retrieved the small envelope he was looking for.

Going back to the breakfast table, Kiyoteru passed the envelope to Len.

"…What's this?" Len asked, eyeing the envelope.

"It's yours. Open it," Kiyoteru answered.

Picking up the miniature envelope, Len carefully opened the flap. Reaching inside, he drew out a key.

Eyes widening, Len regarded Kiyoteru speechlessly.

"Len, why don't you live with me?" Kiyoteru asked, "It's closer to your university, and we could see each other more. Just help around the house once in a while, and I'll do the cooking—"

Before Kiyoteru could finish speaking, Len was throwing himself at Kiyoteru, clumsily pressing their mouths together, teeth clashing.

Kiyoteru simply went along with it, kissing Len back and weaving his fingers through Len's hair.

Finally breaking apart, Kiyoteru regarded Len with a smile. The blond's face was flushed, and there were tears in his eyes.

The look of sincere love was ever present, and his entire face practically glowed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: This the end, folks! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. This last chappie exists for the sole purpose of making me feel better. I don't know how, but somehow it does. Thank you for reading~**


End file.
